


That Goddamn Cover

by mific



Series: About Time [2]
Category: due South
Genre: DSSS Treat, Digital Art, F/F, Future, Humor, Manipulation, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Frannie gets the damn Time cover printed on a t-shirt at the mall, and now Elaine can't take her anywhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/gifts), [Chrononautical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrononautical/gifts), [feroxargentea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feroxargentea/gifts).



> A dSSS treat for Mizface, Chrononautical and feroxargentea who're all fond of Frannie, especially with Elaine.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/b9f8/6n1zs78wwvwk5mzzg.jpg)

 


End file.
